Un amor inesperado
by amoamalfoy
Summary: (Dramione) Hermione, es descubierta por sus padres muggles, los cuales al percatarse de que su única hija, ha estado estudiando hechicería a escondidas, la obligan a renunciar, Hermione entonces decide, llamar a la directora del colegio y esta la ayuda a ir a Hogwarts, pero la chica mientras tanto deberá trabajar como sirvienta para los Malfoy y hay en donde empieza su calvario.
1. Capítulo uno: Llegada a la Mansión

Cada uno de estos personajes pertenece a la escritora del libro de Harry Potter, yo solo he inventado unos cuántos personajes.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger era una joven flaca, la cuál no tenia un cuerpo escultural sus ojos eran de color marrón, su cabellera era de un color castaño largo y enmarañado. Le encanta leer y no sabe dibujar, ella acababa de abandonar a sus padres muggles ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que su única hija estudiara magia pero a escondida de sus progenitores logro hacer sus primeros años de estudio en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, hasta que sus padres se dieron cuenta, por esa razón la directora Olympe Maxime junto con el director de la Academia de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se pusieron de acuerdo en ayudarla para poder trasladarla hacia Hogwarts. Hermione se sentía un poco triste, pero ella no quería seguir los pasos de sus padres, la castaña era diferente no podía darse el lujo de ser una simple dentista como lo eran su madre y padre. Por esa razón decidió dejar la calidez de su hogar para no depender de ellos nunca más. Hermione esperaba que de ahora en adelante todo le fuera mejor. Hoy era el dia en el cual conocería su nueva morada, llegó hasta la Mansión dónde iba a trabajar cómo sirvienta y tocó el timbre emocionada. Una dama gruesa de tez trigueña y cabello negro abrió la puerta.<p>

—Hola — dijo la mujer mirándola con seriedad.

— Buenos dias, soy la muchacha que la dama de esta casa llamó ayer para darle el empleo de sirvienta — susurró Hermione cortésmente estrechando la mano para saludarla.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto pasa — respondió la mujer estrechando la mano de la joven—. Mi nombre es Elisabeth.

— Mucho gusto el mío es Hermione Granger.

—Claro —contestó la empleada —. Podrías esperar aquí un momento, le iré a avisar a la dueña de la casa que llegaste.

—Por supuesto, aquí estaré esperándole — Hermione inspeccionó la gran casa la cual era amplia y tenia una enorme escalera en medio y en sus enormes paredes habían varios cuadros.

—Buenos dias jovencita, soy la señora de la casa Narcissa Malfoy — informó la elegante dama.

— Buenos días señora Malfoy soy la empleada que usted ha solicitado.

— Bien niña, sólo espero que realices bien tu trabajo, Elisabeth puedes instalar a la nueva criada en su recámara.

— Si señora, ahora mismo llevo a la jovencita a su habitación — dijo la mujer.

— Bien — le murmuró la dueña de la gran Mansión a la criada y luego miro a Hermione y dijo —. Ve con ella y organiza tus cosas.

Hermione asintió y la otra criada la dirigió hasta el lugar que seria su cuarto. Subieron la gran escalera, la cual parecía no tener fin.

—Aquí es donde dormirás — informó al fin la mujer señalando una puerta y abriéndola — Acomoda tus cosas y ponte el uniforme que esta en la cama y luego baja para que la señora te diga los que vas hacer.

— Ok — dijo Hermione, entrando en su habitación y empezando acomodar rápidamente las cosas que había comprado en una tiendas de segunda mano. Luego de asegurarse de haber acomodado todo salió apresuradamente del cuarto y tropezó con alguien.

—¡ Estupida sirvienta, qué te pasa! — gruño furioso un chico de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos grises.

—Perdón joven no lo vi — dijo ella abochornada, él chico la ignoró y siguió su camino.

— Qué imbécil es — susurró bajito la joven molesta.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se dirigió, hasta dónde estaba la señora Narcissa Malfoy.

— Bien señora Malfoy, dígame que es lo que debo hacer — le informó la chica a su jefa.

— Bueno ya mismo va hacer la hora del almuerzo, así que ayuda a las demás empleadas a preparar y servir la comida — le anunció la mujer, pensando en que debía luego ir de compras.

— Claro entonces eso haré, dónde está la cocina.

— Sigue ese pasillo de allí y en la segunda puerta encontrarás la cocina.

Hermione siguió el pasillo que su ama le indico y al encontrar la puerta la abrió. En la cocina habían dos empleadas una muchacha que era muy bonita, con el cabello rojo fuego y con ojos color castaño y Elizabeth la mujer que la había recibido.

— Hermione — murmuró Elizabeth —. Ayuda a Ginny a pelar las papas y zanahorias para poder preparar el guiso.

— Claro — susurró ella.

— Hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger — dijo la castaña a la chica de cabello rojo.

— Hola mucho gusto el mío es Ginevra Molly Weasley pero me puedes decir Ginny.

— Bien Ginny mucho gusto, pues mejor comenzamos a pelar estas papas y zanahorias antes de que nos regañen — Ginevra asintió.

Una hora y media después el almuerzo ya estaba preparado.

— Hermione puedes llevar esta jarra de jugo al comedor y servirla a los amos — susurro Elisabeth señalando la puerta que llevaba hacia el comedor.

— Claro — dijo ella.

Hermione tomo con cuidado la jarra de jugo, al llegar hasta allí vio que habían cinco personas sentadas. Estaba el chico guapo de ojos grises claros y cabellos rubios que la había tratado mal hace un momento, la señora de la casa, un hombre con el pelo rubio muy claro, y una cara puntiaguda, pálida y ojos grises . Se parecia mucho al joven que me había tratado mal al parecer era su hijo. También había una dama de cabello color negro y brillante, que le caí en forma de rizos desordenados hasta la mitad de la espalda sus ojos eran muy oscuros de mirada penetrante y párpados gruesos. Tenia unas manos con dedos finos largos, de los que le salían unas afiladas uñas y por último un hombre al cual no prestó mucha atención.

Hermione se acerco ha servirle primero a la dueña, después al hombre de cabello largo rubio, luego a la pareja y por último al joven. Mientras vertía el jugo de naranja en el vaso del muchacho, él con toda la maldad del mundo lo derramo encima de ella. Hermione se quedo pasmada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rió el rubio platino diabólicamente —. Eres una tonta mira lo que hiciste límpialo.

— Qué te pasa niña, no sabes servir las cosas — grito furiosa la señora Malfoy. Hermione no supo que decir y se dirigió hacia la cocina con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

><p>Hola está historia la estoy subiendo también en otra pagina web.<p> 


	2. Capítulo dos: Burla

La castaña entra a la cocina furiosa y pone la jarra de jugo de mala gana encima de la mesa.

_¿Te encuentras bien muchacha? - preguntó la mujer gruesa.

_Si _ mintió ella secándose las lágrimas con el uniforme.

_ Me imagino que el amo Draco Malfoy ya a empezado a molestarte o me equivoco - susurró Ginny.

Hermione asiente y se pone a pensar, que al menos el joven no la había cogido con ella. Y que al parecer el imbécil trataba a todos sus sirvientes mal.

_Bueno tranquilizate respira ondo - murmuró Elizabeth -. Ahora ve y ayuda a Ginny a servir la comida, toma esa bandeja.

Ambas salieron de la cocina con las bandejas en la mano y al llegar al comedor, comenzaron a poner los platos en la mesa.

_ Nueva dónde está mi jugo, que quieres tonta sirvienta, flaca y fea que me ahogue con la comida _ replicó el joven el cuál solo le dijo esas palabras para molestarla. La chica sintió una ganas enormes de romperle la cara y insultarlo. Pero tuvo que resistirse y tragarse su enojo y le contestó.

_ Claro ahora se lo traeré - y salió disparada para la cocina. Tomo la jarra y volvió de nuevo al comedor tratando de simular una sonrisa. Le vertió el jugo en el vaso y él se comenzó a reír de ella. "Ridículo" pensó la chica.

_ Niña - replico la señora Malfoy -. Podrías tratar de hacer mejor tu trabajo, no quisiera despedirte, así que esta pendiente a lo que haces para que no vuelva a suceder.

_No se preocupe señora, eso no volverá a pasar - se disculpo la chica, pero ella no tenía la culpa del incidente de hace un rato sino el chico.

La señora y su esposo terminaron de comer primero, así que se levantaron y se fueron, ya que iban a salir de compras. Luego termino de comer la pareja. Así que el único que quedaba era el rubio. Al terminar de comer, miró a Hermione y le dijo.

_No vas, a durar mucho aquí - y luego de decirle eso a ella se va.

_No le hagas caso - contestó Ginny.

_Es difícil no hacerle caso - le dijo Hermione a la joven.

Ambas chicas recogieron todo de la mesa y luego la limpiaron. También tuvieron que hacer otras faenas del hogar y al caer la noche las dos quedaron exhaustas. Hermione se despidió de su compañera y se fue a su cuarto asegurandonse de haber trancado con seguro la puerta luego se quito el uniforme y se dirigió al baño para poder bañarse en la bañera.

El agua la hizo sentir relajada, así que decidió tomar un pote de líquido para hacer espumas y lo vertió en el agua. Estuvo bastante tiempo zambullida, tanto que sus manos y pies se arrugaron.

Hermione se comenzó a reír y decidió, que ya era tiempo de salir de la bañera. Se seco, peino y lavo sus dientes se puso una pijama para luego ir acurrucarse en la cama. Pero asegurándose de poner la alarma de su despertador. Luego de varios minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

...

El despertador de la mesa de noche empezó a sonar, con un horrible chillido de ¡piii, piiii, piii, piii!. Hermione abrió los ojos de repente y con mal humor, eran las cinco y media de la madrugada y a ella nunca le había gustado madrugar.

_ ¡Qué mierda! - susurró, la joven la cuál deseaba seguir durmiendo hasta las nueve de la mañana, ya que esa, era la hora en la que Hermione siempre se levantaba los sábados y domingos. Pero ya eso era parte del pasado, ella necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus cosas de la escuela, así que se levantó. Busco un uniforme de trabajo limpio en la gaveta y se lo puso. Luego se calzó unos zapatos cerrados y salió del cuarto.

_Buenos días chicas _ le dijo Hermione a las dos empleadas que ya se encontraban en la cocina.

_Hola, Hermione _contestó Ginny.

_ Buenos días _ respondió la otra mujer_ . Cómo hoy es domingo, quiero que vayas al supermercado a comprar unos cuántos encargos - ordenó la dama.

_ Por supuesto _respondió Hermione.

_Pero antes debes ir al segundo nivel de la casa y organizar el reguero de la sala de estar y por último barrer y mapear los pasillos de la casa.

_ Claro, ahora lo haré _ Hermione subió las escaleras y comenzó hacer la limpieza. Organizo el reguero de la sala de estar y luego busco una escoba y un mapo para poder limpiar los pasillos. dos horas y media más tarde termino, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Elisabeth le dio una lista, de lo que debía comprar la tomo y se fue. Hermione tuvo que preguntar a varias personas dónde era que quedaba el supermercado más cercano, ya había dado como cinco vueltas al mismo lugar ya que las personas daban mal las direcciones. Asi que decidió preguntarle aún chico que se encontraba caminando por allí.

_Hola, estoy perdida usted podría decirme ¿Dónde queda el supermercado más cercano?

_Bueno está bastante lejos cómo a dos cuadras de aquí - Hermione no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos cómo platos, el encargo era bastante, no eran unas cuántas cosas cómo supuestamente había dicho la otra empleada. Ella entonces rebusco en su cartera un lápiz y papel.

_ Me lo podría a puntar por favor _ murmuró ella al joven.

_Claro no hay problema _susurró él  
>tomando el papel y el lápiz para escribir. Luego se lo entrego a la chica.<p>

_ Gracias _ le repondió ella sonriendo y se marcho a buscar el lugar.

Al llegar al sitio se apresuro hacer la compra, la pago y luego se marchó. Cómo eran demasiada pesada las cosas no le quedo más remedio que llamar aún taxi, para que la recogiera. El taxi llegó y ella echo la compra. Le indico al taxista el lugar y él señor asintió. Cuando por fin llega a la casa, toma la compra y baja del taxi, pagándole lo que le debía al taxista. Entra a la casa y se topa con él joven Draco Malfoy.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda con la compra sirvienta? - le murmura el joven a la chica con hipocrecía.

_ No gracias _ "inútil" penso la chica _ . Yo puedo sola.

_Se nota _ susurró él.

_ Se nota qué _ repitió Hermione molesta.

_ Qué eres una estúpida niñita asustada.

_ Señor Malfoy se puede saber de que usted me esta hablando.

_ Se todo sobre ti Granger, sé de dónde provienes y por que estas aquí _ murmuró el joven sonriendo con malicia.

_ Bueno no tengo tiempo para hablar de ridiculeces con usted así que me voy.

_ Solo recuerda lo que te dije ayer asquerosa sangre sucia, no durarás mucho y además te haré la vida imposible _ luego de Malfoy escupir esas palabras se marcho, Hermione se quedo helada, el joven Draco la habia llamado sangre sucia porque él le había puesto ese sobrenombre tan horrible.


	3. Capítulo tres: Sangre Sucia

Hermione, se dirigio con la compra a la cocina y puso las bolsas encima de la mesa.

_ ¿Dónde acomodo las cosas? _ pregunto Hermione a Elisabeth.

_ Bueno chiquilla si no te has dado cuenta, todo está rotulado _ replicó la dama un poco molesta, ya que la muchacha había llegado con la compra un poco tarde y ahora ella tendría que hacer un desayuno sencillo para ofrecérselos a los amos.

_¡Oh! Discúlpeme señora _ murmuró la joven avergonzada _. No me había percatado de los rótulos. Hermione acomodó todas las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y luego le preguntó a Elisabeth.

_ Señora, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?.

_Vé y busca a Ginny para que me ayude y tú continua haciendo lo que ella hacia _ respondió la mujer, así que Hermione se fue a buscar a la otra chica. Al encontrarla le indica lo que le dijo Elisabeth y Ginny entonces le dice lo que ella estaba haciendo, para que lo continúe y le indica también otras cosas que debía realizar.

_ ¡Oh! Recuerda que a las doce empunto se sirve el almuerzo, así que está pendiente a la hora _ le susurró Ginny a Hermione.

_ Claro, aquí estaré puntual - contestó ella y luego se puso hacer lo que estaba haciendo su compañera. Al concluir la tarea, Hermione se dirigió a limpiar las habitaciones de la casa que era lo otro que le había indicado la chica.

Toco la puerta de la primera habitación en el pasillo, pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta despacio asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y luego entro. Comenzó a limpiar el cuarto y acomodó la cama. Se dirigió a la otra habitación y tocó la puerta, pero tampoco nadie respondió así que abrió la puerta y entró. Camino por la enorme habitación y lo primero que organizo fue la cama, la chica poso su vista en un portarretrato que había en la mesita de noche la cuál pertenecía al joven Draco Malfoy, el joven estaba acompañado de una chica hermosa de estatura media baja, delgada con un cuerpo se podria decir perfecto, cabello oscuro levemente ondeado, nariz recta y labios rosados. Ellos dos estaban muy abrazados por lo que Hermione dedujo que la chica era su novia. Así que limpio el portarretrato y la mesa y por último barrio y mapeo el cuarto. Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la otra puerta, la toco y la señora Malfoy respondió.

_ ¿ Qué pasa?

_Señora Malfoy vengo a limpiar la habitación- anuncio la chica.

_ Niña no viste el letrero que puse en la puerta de no interrumpir _ replicó la dama enojada. Hermione se sonrojo por la vergüenza al parecer la señora Malfoy se encontraba adentro con su marido.

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento señora, yo no sabía - murmuró avergonzada la joven y se fue a limpiar las habitaciones que faltaban, cuando al fin concluyó las tareas. La joven entonces se dirigió a la cocina, ya que no había desayunado nada. Al entrar observa que las dos empleadas están muy ajetreadas, en las labores, así que va a la nevera y saca leche y corn flakes y se los sirve en un bowl. Se los come y luego mira su reloj, eran las once y treinta cinco de la mañana asi que preguntó.

_ ¿Chicas, ya termine los mandados y ahora que hago?.

_ ¡Vaya si que avanzaste! _ contestó Elisabeth sin fijarse en ella _. Ve al jardín, riega las plantas y saca las malas yerbas que puedas.

_Okey - respondió la chica.

Llegó hasta al jardín y comenzó a buscar la manga, pero no lograba verla. De momento ve que el joven Malfoy estaba sentado en una banca leyendo un libro.

_ ¿Joven Malfoy perdone que lo interrumpa pero me podría decir dónde se encuentra la manga para regar las plantas? _ Draco no levanto la vista para mirarla.

_ Adivina _ susurró él.

_ Gracias joven es usted muy amable _ susurró Hermione con hipocresía.

_ De nada sangre sucia.

_ Es la segunda vez que me llama así, se puede saber el por que _ dijo Hermione mirando mal a Draco.

_ Se nota que eres bruta Granger _ replicó Malfoy mirándola a los ojos.

_ No me vaz a decir.

_ Eres hija de muggles verdad.

_ Si _ murmuró ella confundida.

_ Pues es por eso que te llamó así estúpida niñita, no eres como yo nacido de magos _ Hermione tranco con fuerza los puños de sus manos y se dio media vuelta no podía darse el lujo de caerle a puñetazos al joven rubio.


	4. Capítulos cuatro: Órdenes

Maldito niño engreído pensó, Hermione observó la hora en su reloj de mano y vio que faltaban nueve minutos para las doce del día. La muchacha se apresuró a entrar a la casa, se dirigió hacia la cocina para poder ayudar a sus compañeras. Le notifica a Elisabeth que no pudo realizar la labor que ella le había mandado hacer. La otra sirvienta asintió y le dijo.

_ Tendré que mandar entonces a los elfos domésticos.

_ Hermione ayúdame a llevar las bandejas y la jarra de jugo al comedor _ dijo Ginny.

_ Claro Ginny ahora te ayudó.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al comedor para servir los alimentos a sus amos. El joven rubio entra a la Mansión y se dirige hacia el comedor.

_Padre, Madre y queridos tíos, hoy no podré almorzar con ustedes, podrían decirle a la nueva criada que me llevé los alimentos a la habitación _ ordenó Draco mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa malévola que hizo que la castaña le dieran escalofríos.

_ No hay problema hijo mío _ susurró el padre de Malfoy _. Ya escuchaste niña prepara una bandeja con alimentos y súbela a la habitación de mi hijo.

_ Claro Señor Malfoy _ murmuró la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomando una bandeja para llenarla con los alimentos que el joven Draco comería. Toma una servilleta y enrolla los cubiertos en ella, mira la bandeja para asegurarse de que no falte nada y luego sale disparada hacia la habitación del joven rubio. Sube la larga escalera y al llegar al cuarto de Draco, toca su puerta.

_ Joven Malfoy aquí le traigo su almuerzo puedo entrar _ anunció Hermione.

_Pasa _ dice él.

La castaña abre la puerta y camina hacia dentro del cuarto del joven Draco observa que el chico esta recostando en su cama con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza, Hermione debía admitir que el joven de ojos grises era extremadamente guapo.

_Bueno joven dónde debo poner su comida.

_ En ningún lado sangre sucia _ respondió el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama. Hermione miró con mala cara al joven rubio, pensando que el idiota se traía algo entre manos.

_Te vas a quedar embelesada cómo una idiota mirándome o me vas a dar la comida.

_ Perdone joven Malfoy como usted no me a dicho dónde debo ponerla, pues por tal razón _ la chica paro de hablar para qué demonios le iba a dar explicaciones al chico, si se notaba que lo que quería él hacer, era jugar con ella.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la cama y le entregó la bandeja al chico en las manos.

_ ¿Qué rayos haces maldita sangre sucia? _gritó él.

_ No es obvio joven entregándole la comida para que usted se la coma _ replicó ella enojada.

_ No mosquita muerta, eso no es lo que yo quiero, deseo que tú me la des.

_ ¿Qué dices? _ dijo ella abriendo los ojos cómo platos.

_ No me digas que eres sorda _ murmuró el rubio con sarcasmo _. Toma la bandeja y empieza a darme la comida tengo hambre _ dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia. Hermione Granger respiró profundamente era una lástima que aún no tuviera una varita mágica, porque le daban ganas de convertir al joven guapo en un asqueroso hurón.

_ No le voy a dar ninguna comida joven Malfoy, soy su sirvienta no su esclava_Draco la miró exasperado.

_Empieza _ rugió él, poniendo la bandeja de alimentos en la cama.

_ ¡No!_ exclamó la castaña con voz temblorosa pero firme, luego dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

_¡DÉTENTE AHORA SANGRE SUCIA O TE ARREPENTIRÁS! _ Hermione se detuvo y miró a Draco Malfoy, el rubio se había puesto de pie y en su mano derecha sostenía su varita mágica. El chico la observaba con frialdad y amenaza.

_¿Acaso quieres matarme? _ preguntó ella al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con perplejidad. Realmente Draco Malfoy se atrevería hacerle daño pensó Hermione. El rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después dijo.

_Quizás...Bueno, tal vez lo haga _ Malfoy sonrió y luego le ordenó a Hermione _. Ven aquí y empieza a darme el almuerzo.

Hermione tragó saliva, cerró los dos puños de sus manos pero obedeció el mandato, se dirigió hacia el rubio tomó la bandeja de la cama introdujo el tenedor en la comida, lo sacó y después lo llevó. hacia los labios del chico. Draco abrió su boca y comenzó a saborear el alimento despacio, Hermione le dio también el jugo y cuando Draco terminó de almorzar, la castaña tomó una servilleta y limpio con gentileza los labios del joven.

_Ahora lárgate _ siseó él señalando la puerta, Hermione lo contempló con cara de pocos amigos _. Qué te largues estúpida.

Bramó Draco pegándole a la bandeja que la castaña sostenía en sus manos. La bandeja, el vaso, los cubiertos y la servilleta cayeron al piso ensuciando.

_Es que eres bruta asquerosa sangre sucia_ protestó con ira Malfoy, los ojos de Hermione llamearon de pura cólera deseaba golpearlo o mejor dicho matarlo. La castaña sentía cómo la sangre le hervía atraves de sus venas.

_El bruto es usted _repuso la chica, Draco Malfoy se levantó de la cama y la apretó con fuerza por los dos brazos, arrinconándola contra la pared. La ira centellaba en los hermosos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

_Suéltame idiota me lástimas _ dijo ella a siendo una mueca de dolor. Malfoy pareció aplacarse un poco la miró a los ojos tratando de descífrala, Hermione también lo contempló pero con mala cara.

_Vaya_ susurró Malfoy, había un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

_¿ Qué pasa idiota? _ preguntó Hermione, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante, la castaña miró hacia el suelo para evitar los ojos grises penetrantes del chico, el cual le provocaba una sensación extraña. Hermione podía sentir como Draco la examinaba con la mirada, que era lo que el buscaba que quería. Draco rozó con la yema de su dedo el labio inferior de Hermione, el cual hizo que ella se estremeciera. Luego Draco la soltó, la castaña salió disparada de la habitación.

Draco se sentía extraño el tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, le produjo un sentimiento raro que no podía comprender. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Se preguntó el joven asi mismo.

_¡Demonios! _ protestó Malfoy pateando la bandeja con las cosas tiradas que habían en el suelo.

Draco salió de su cuarto cómo alma que lleva el diablo, bajo rápidamente la larga escalinata y vio a Ginny en el comedor limpiándolo y le preguntó.

_ ¿Dónde se encuentra? _ Ginny lo observó confundida.

_¿Dónde se encuentra quién joven Malfoy? _ Draco enarcó una ceja.

_ Hermione Granger_ gruñó él.

_ Hermione, no lo sé joven quizás este en la cocina.

_Búscala y dile que la estaré esperando en mi habitación, avísale que vaya a limpiar el asqueroso desorden que dejo en mi cuarto _ le ordenó Malfoy a Ginny ella asintió y luego se marchó a buscar a Hermione. Ginevra entró en la cocina y vio a Hermione almorzándose algo.

_ Hermione Draco te esta buscando, dijo que subieras a su habitación para que limpiarás el desorden que dejastes. Hermione se apresuró a tragar la comida y luego contestó.

_ Ginny por favor, puedes ir tú en mi lugar es que no quiero ni verlo.

_ Lo siento no puedo, él a ordenado que seas tú la que vaya _ susurró la pelirroja con tristeza.

Hermione le sonrió con pena, luego terminó de comer puso los trastos en el fregadero los lavó, buscó los utensilios de limpieza y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco. Al llegar se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, alza la mano para tocarla pero la bajó de nuevo. Ella se debatía entre entrar o no entrar a la habitación, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y luego tocó tres veces la puerta.

_ Entra _ bramó Malfoy, Hermione abrió despacio la puerta y vio a Draco de pie, recostando contra la pared de la esquina de la puerta. La castaña quitó la vista del muchacho y se dirigió a limpiar los trastos que habían en el piso. Observó que Malfoy había olvidado su varita mágica en la cama, ella pensó en tomarla, para usarla en contra del joven, pero se arrepintió y entonces se dedicó a levantar todos los utensilios que estaban en el suelo, poniéndolos encima de la bandeja, limpio el piso y al concluir se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero Draco tranco la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

_ ¡Joven quítese de ahí! _ gruñó Hermione molesta.

_ ¡No!_ dijo Draco clavando con malicia sus ojos grises en los de ella. Hermione se estremeció por la intensidad. La castaña permaneció en silencio esperando a que el joven Malfoy se dignará abrirle la puerta, pero él permanecía parado allí sin moverse ni un centímetro. Hermione se cansó del incómodo silencio.  
>_Quítate de hay o te tiraré la bandeja encima _ lo amenazó Hermione con furia en la mirada.<p>

_ No creo que seas tan tonta para hacerme eso _ la desafió el chico riéndose.

_ Quieres probarlo _ dijo ella levantando la bandeja con intención de arrojarla hacia el joven rubio.

Draco la miró con seriedad pero abrió la puerta.

_ Fuera de mi vista sangre sucia_ gruñó el chico, Hermione se aguantó las ganas que tenía de reírse y acto seguido se marchó de la habitación.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Inmunda hija de muggles

La castaña se encontraba en los corredores de la mansión, limpiando el polvo de cada uno de los cuadros, había limpiado al menos unos cuarenta y tres, y aún le faltaba una gran hilera de pinturas y fotografías sin limpiar. Comenzó a pensar en Draco Malfoy.

_ Ese patán de niño bonito engreído por lo visto me hará la vida de cuadritos _ susurró en voz baja la chica. Como un hombre tan hermoso por fuera, podía ser tan antipático. Ese tonto cree que se lo merece todo. Alguien debería de darle un fuerte escarmiento.

_ Hermione _ susurró la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas.

_ ¡Oh!_ murmuró la castaña volteándose._ Dime Ginny.

_ Él amo Lucius Malfoy y su esposa desean que todos sus sirvientes se reúnan en el gran comedor.

_ Este y sabes para que _ dijo Hermione.

_ No tengo idea.

_Entiendo pues vayamos _ contestó Hermione a la pelirroja y ambas bajaron por la escalera. Todos los empleados estaban reunidos allí, Hermione y Ginevra se situaron al lado de Elisabeth y los elfos domésticos.

_ Bueno ya que veo que todos están reunidos aquí, deseo anunciarles que mi queridísimo hijo Draco Malfoy va a cumplir dos años de novio con Astoria Greengrass. Por tal motivo e decidido planificar una fiesta para celebrar tan grata unión _ dijo Lucius con inmenso orgullo, Hermione miró a Draco el cuál no tenía ningún tipo de gesto de felicidad, al parecerle no le importaba mucho la chica con la cual llevaba dos años de relación.

_ Es por esto que deseo que esa celebración quede espléndida, mi único hijo, el orgullo de esta casa merece lo mejor.

Era obvio de dónde Draco Malfoy había heredado su arrogancia y orgullo, pensó la castaña.

_ La fiesta se hará a finales de este mes, así que quiero que todo quede perfecto. Ahora que ya les e anunciado la noticia, pueden retirarse a seguir a siendo sus quehaceres domésticos.

Hermione se retiró y se dirigió hacia la escalera para poder seguir limpiando los cuadros que faltaban.

_ Sangre sucia _ era difícil no reconocer esa voz.

_ Qué quieres ahora joven _ murmuró Hermione sin detenerse y subiendo la escalera.

_ Nada _ susurró él rubio platino Hermione torció los ojos. La castaña llegó hasta la hilera de cuadros y comenzó a limpiar en dónde se había quedado antes de que la llamarán a la reunión. Draco Malfoy pasó por su lado con las manos puestas en los bolsillos, estaba pensativo Hermione lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo hasta que el chico se perdió al final del largo pasillo de la gran Mansión.

A la hora de la cena Ginevra y Hermione se dirigen a repartir los alimentos como siempre lo hacían. La castaña recorrió con la mirada el comedor y se percató de que sólo se habían sentado a la mesa cuatro personas, Draco Malfoy no los acompañaba. Repartieron la comida y esperaron que los amos terminarán sus alimentos, limpiaron el comedor y luego se retiraron a la cocina. La señora Malfoy entró a la cocina y dijo.

_ Hermione ve a la habitación de mi hijo y pregúntale si desea comer.

_ Si mi señora _ respondió la castaña, caminó rápidamente hasta situarse en la puerta de Draco, la tocó pero nadie respondió.

_ Joven esta usted ahí _ bueno Hermione si hubiese él estado dentro de su cuarto de seguro ya te hubiera respondido, pensó la chica.

_ Bueno lo buscaré en dónde lo vi por última vez_ murmuró la chica caminando con rapidez por el largo corredor de la mansión, llegó hasta la biblioteca de la casa asi que decidió buscarlo ahí.

_ Joven Malfoy esta usted aquí_ replicó la chica en voz alta, pero nadie respondió_ ¿Dónde se abra metido? _. Hermione miró la enorme biblioteca con ganas de tomar un libro y sentarse a leerlo, se acercó a una de las estanterías y rozó con la mano los libros luego hizo ademán de tomar uno de los libros para ojearlo.

_ ¡Que demonios haces sangre sucia! _ gritó con furia la voz de Draco, Hermione pegó un grito ahogado por el susto, pero da la vuelta para mirarlo.

_ Nada joven sólo observaba los libros_ murmuró la chica al rubio platino_ Disculpe usted, pero su madre requiere saber si desea comer.

Draco emitió un gruñido bajó.

_ No tengo hambre _ anunció él.

_ Bien, le comunicaré a ella su respuesta.

_No le vas a decir nada asquerosa sangre sucia_ replicó Draco jalándola con fuerza por el brazo.

_ ¡Oye que haces suéltame quieres , romperme el brazo!

_ Te odio _ murmuraron los labios del chico, Hermione lo miró con expresión abatida, ese niño engreído estaba completamente desquiciado, cual era su problema si ella no le había hecho nada, pensó.

_Joven Malfoy, no comprendo cual es tú problema conmigo, si yo no le hecho nada_ murmuró la castaña.

_ Te odio por lo que eres una nacida de muggles, tú no mereces ser llamada bruja, solo los hijos de verdaderos magos sangre pura deben ser brujos, para mí tú eres una escoria, tratando de usurpar algo que sólo les pertenece a los sangre pura cómo yo.

_Realmente siento lástima por ti, tienes podrida el alma con tus prejuicios, se nota a leguas que no eres feliz. Eres un cobarde te crees superior a mí por ser supuestamente hijo de personas de sangre pura, que equivocado estas.

Hermione miraba a Draco con furia, él rubio platino también la observaba fijamente pero con indiferencia. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía rendirse, Malfoy apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, él sabia que lo que ella le decía era cierto, él no era feliz, pero Draco no podía mostrarse débil ante ella, así que con todas sus fuerzas la estrelló contra el suelo.

_ Te equivocas asquerosa sangre sucia soy feliz, me casaré con una mujer de sangre pura como yo, haré sentir orgulloso a mi padre _ contestó Draco saliendo de allí y dejando tirada en el suelo a Hermione.


	6. Capítulo seis: En casa de los Wesley

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar pero de rabia, ese chico al parecer, le faltaba algo importante que un ser humano debía poseer, ósea la compasión y solidaridad hacia su prójimo. Actuaba cómo si fuera un robot sin sentimientos.

_ Ese niñito engreído no tiene ni un poco de empatía, se notaba que no ama a nadie quizás ni se amaba a si mismo _ murmuraba Hermione enojada.

La castaña trató de levantarse de la fría superficie, pero cuando trató de afirmar el pie izquierdo, sintió un punzante dolor agudo.

_¡Auch! ¡ Rayos al parecer me he torcido el tobillo! ¡Eso era lo único que me faltaba, para completar tan maravilloso día!

Hermione se paró cómo pudo y después salió de allí cojeando, re guidándose de las paredes, para no caerse. Al llegar a la escalera se sienta y baja la enorme escalinata de nalgas. Cuando al fin llegó al último escalón, se irguió y cojeó, sosteniéndose de los muros de la mansión, llega a la cocina abre la puerta y ve que Elisabeth se encontraba adentro limpiando.

_Elizabeth ¿podrías ayudarme?, he tenido un accidente _ anunció Hermione a la mujer, quien en seguida la ayudó a sentarse.

_ ¡Niña pero que fue lo que te pasó! _ susurró la sirvienta preocupada examinando el pie.

_ Este...bueno..._ tartamudeó la chica y ahora que le iba a decir: "El chiquillo idiota de Draco Malfoy me estrelló contra el suelo", no, no valía la pena decir eso _ Fue que iba caminando muy a prisa y tropecé con algo que estaba en el piso.

_ Muchacha debes tener más precaución, ahora con esos ligamentos desgarrados no podrás trabajar _ era cierto ella no podría laboral en esas condiciones, a mala hora al rubio platino ese se le ocurrió estrellarle contra las lozas. Hermione no tenía suficiente dinero para poder hacerse una pócima, tendría que entonces utilizar un remedio muggle, pero tampoco sería de mucha ayuda, esa lección en el tobillo tardaría en sanar.

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió era Ginevra, la chica se dirigió hacia fregadero, tomó un vaso y abrió la nevera sirviéndose agua. Al concluir de beber mira a las dos chicas y observa que Hermione esta sentada en una silla, agarrándose el pie.

_ ¿Qué te paso Hermione? - pregunta Ginny preocupada acercándose a la castaña.

_ Es que mi tobillo esta lastimado.

_ ¡Oh! No te preocupes con una buena poción mágica se arreglará.

_ No tengo suficiente dinero, para comprar los ingredientes y hacerme una _ murmuró Hermione con tristeza.

_ Bueno puedes venir a mi casa, no somos ricos, pero de seguro mis padres deben tener algo para eso.

_ Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no quiero ser una molestia _ dijo la castaña.

_ Hazle caso a Ginny, ve con ella a su hogar y cúrate ese tobillo_ susurró Elizabeth.

_ No podrás trabajar asi Hermione, los amos pueden despedirte _ dijo Ginevra, ella tenía razón deberían ir a su casa.

_Esta bien iré _ contestó ella.

_Bien cuándo concluya mis faenas nos marchamos.

_ Ok - murmuró Hermione _ Pero tengo una duda, tú no te quedas a dormir aquí en la mansión.

_ No, yo me voy siempre a descansar en mi hogar, trabajo aquí por el día para no tener que echarles tanta carga a mis padres. Pero siempre me regreso a mi casa al concluir el trabajo. Bueno me voy a ser las faenas que me faltan nos vemos luego.

_ Esta bien _ dijo la castaña.

_ Hermione dime que dejaste por hacer, para mandar un elfo doméstico. La castaña le notificó los quehaceres del hogar, que ella no había hecho.

Las horas pasaron, eran las ocho y media de la noche, Hermione ayudó en lo que pudo a Elisabeth en la cocina. Ginny entra y le informa a Hermione que ya había cumplido sus deberes, le pide a Hermione, que le de la llave de su habitación para poder buscarle sus cosas personales y ropa. Luego la manda, a que la espere en la sala. La castaña se dirige cojeando hacia allá, para esperar a Ginevra oye la voz de dos personas conversando, se detiene a escuchar y se da cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy y su novia Astoria. Se queda quieta en el marco de la puerta y observa a la pareja que se encontraba en la gran sala de estar. Estaban discutiendo, Hermione agudiza su oído y presta atención a la conversación.

_ Espera Draco - replicó Astoria halando por la camisa a Malfoy _ ¿No me vas a dejar aquí así mi amor?

_Astoria hoy no estoy de ánimos para nada _ contestó él con tono amargo, Ella tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo estrecho con fuerza contra su cuerpo, también beso con dulzura su mejilla derecha. Malfoy no demostró ninguno tipo de afecto hacia su novia, no le devolvió el abrazo ni él beso, que ella le había dado con tanta devoción.

_ Te amo _ dijo Astoria...

_ Hermione vámonos ya tengo tus cosas _ anunció Ginny, la pareja de novios observaron a ambas con mala cara _ Bueno te ayudó agárrate de mí.

Draco se quedo viendo a Hermione, pensativo. ¡Le hice daño! No, no pude haber sido yo.

_ Sangre sucia que... _ no para que le voy a preguntar que le pasó, a mí que me importa eso, ella no es nada sólo basura_ ¿Adónde van ustedes dos?

_ La llevó para mi casa Hermione se a lastimado el tobillo, quizás mis padres tengan algo que la pueda ayudar.

_ Ni siquiera estas segura _ murmuró Draco con una sonrisa burlona, miró a la castaña y dijo _ ¡Hermione no tienes que ir a ninguna parte, yo tengo lo que tú necesitas!

Hipócrita pensó Hermione lo único que él quiere es fastidiarme.

_ Vámonos Ginny _ le murmuró a la pelirroja y ella asintió.

_ Al parecer quieres mortificarme _ dijo Malfoy furioso, él quería que Hermione se quedara para poder deshacerse de su novia _ Te ordenó que te quedes.

_ ¡No! _ exclamó la castaña_ Vámonos Ginny.

Malfoy se despegó de Astoria y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

_ ¡Que se cree esta criada!

_ Deberías despedirla se nota a leguas que es una porquería _ Draco miró con mala cara a su novia.

_Astoria podrías márchate ya por favor, estoy cansado deseo ir a dormir.

_ Pero amor..

_ Adiós _ dijo él dejándo sola a Astoria en la sala.


	7. Capítulo siete: Sueño extraño

Ginevra y Hermione subieron al vehículo del padre de Ginny un Ford Anglia. La pelirroja le pregunta a la castaña, por que se encontraba trabajando en la mansión Malfoy. Hermione la mira, sonríe con tristeza y dice:

_Mis progenitores se enteraron de que estaba estudiando hechicería, no sé como pudo pasar eso, pero así fue. Ellos creían que me encontraba en un internado muggle estudiando. Yo llegué a la casa por mis vacaciones de verano y para mi sorpresa mis padres ese día me recibieron con una pelea. Me dijeron hija por qué nos engañaste creíamos que estudiabas en una escuela normal, nunca nos paso por la mente que estudiaras brujería.

_Vaya que terrible _ susurró Ginevra.

_ Si, pero ese día llamé al Colegio de Magia Beauxbatons y le informé a la directora Olympe Maxime, que necesitaba su ayuda.

_ Entonces fue ella, la que te ayudó a venir a Hogwarts.

_ Ella y el director Albus Dumbledore _ contestó la castaña _. Bueno cambiando el tema, como se llaman tus papás.

_ Mi madre se llama Molly Weasley y mi padre Arthur Weasley.

_ Tienes hermanos._ Si, son mayores que yo sus nombres son: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ronald.

_ Vaya tienes seis hermanos varones _ susurró Hermione sorprendida.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja. Ginevra se estaciona y ayuda a Hermione a bajar del auto. Ambas entran a la casa.

_ Hola _ saluda Ginny a su familia.

_ Hola _ dicen todos a la vez, se encontraban en el comedor.

_¿Hermana quién es la chica que te acompaña? _ preguntó uno de los pelirrojos mirando a Hermione y pensando : Qué hermosa es.

_ Ella es Hermione Granger trabaja en la Mansión Malfoy conmigo. El chico se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas y dijo:

_ Hola Hermione mi nombre es Ronald Wesley, pero llámame Ron _ habló el joven tendiendo la mano a la castaña para saludarla.

_Hola Ron _ susurró Hermione sonriendo.

_ Hola muchacha soy el padre de Ginevra, a que se debe tan grata visita.

_ Papá he traído a mi compañera de trabajo porque se ha leccionado el tobillo.

_ ¡Oh! Claro mi niña entiendo no hay problema _ luego miró a la castaña y dijo:

_ Hermione ponte cómoda, siéntate en el sillón te haré un remedio mágico para que te mejores, Ginny dirigió a Hermione a la sala, Ron las siguió.

_ Siéntete en tu casa vuelvo ahora _ dijo Ginevra.

La castaña asintió y se sentó , Ron Wesley se acomodó en el sofá al lado de ella. Hermione miró al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo, el chiquillo era alto y delgado, con manos y pies grandes, una cara cubierta de pecas. También se fijo en que él tenia ojos azules y una larga nariz.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? _ pregunto Ronald.

_Tengo diecisiete años.

_ Enserio igual yo _ dijo el pelirrojo le sonrió y pensó: No es tan guapo como el idiota ese de Draco Malfoy, pero se nota a simple vista que es un gran chico de noble corazón, creo que podremos ser grandes amigos.

_Estudiarás Magia en Hogwarts _ dijo él sintiéndose estúpido: es obvio imbécil a que mas pudo venir ella acá, pensó.

_ Si, algún día te contaré la historia de porque vine. Sabes odio el lugar dónde trabajo creía que al venir acá sería mejor, pero desde que llegué, el tonto niño engreído de Draco Malfoy no ha hecho mas que mortificarme la vida.

_ No le hagas caso ese idiota se cree mejor que todo el mundo_ susurró Ron molesto.

_ Es insoportable a cada rato me ofende llamándome sangre sucia.

_ Dile hurón _ dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia.

_ Asi lo llaman ustedes porque _ contestó la castaña, la cuál había pensado hace poco convertirlo en eso: Qué ironía.

_Eso paso en cuarto año, fue cuando Malfoy trató de hechizar a Harry a principios del año, el profesor Alastor Moody quien en realidad era Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado, transfiguró a Draco en un hurón y lo hizo rebotar alrededor de la sala como castigo. Creo que fue una de las peores humillaciones que pudo haber sufrido Draco. Por eso yo lo apode "Draco el increíble hurón saltarín".

_¡Ja, ja,ja...! _ rió Hermione con fuerza_. Gracias por decirme de ahora en adelante lo llamaré hurón.

...

El padre de Ginny le ofreció a Hermione una pócima, la cuál le alivio el dolor. Ginevra instaló a la castaña en su dormitorio, le enseñó donde estaba el baño para que se aseará y después que termino de bañarse se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja. Abre la puerta y observa a Ginny acomodando varios colchones en el suelo.

_ Hola Hermione, espero que no te incomode dormir en el piso estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más cómodo posible.

_No, para nada me molesta _ murmuró la castaña, luego Ginevra buscó una manta y una almohada en el armario y se las entregó a Hermione.

_Gracias _ contestó ella.

_ De nada, si te sientes incómoda o necesitas algo me lo dejas saber. Espero que pases una buena noche.

_ Esta bien no te preocupes, buenas noches Ginny.

_ Buenas noches_ repitió la pelirroja.

...

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostando en su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. No miraba nada en especial ya que su habitación estaba completamente oscura. Profirió un gran bostezo y luego de diez minutos quedó profundamente dormido. El rubio platino comenzó a soñar, se encontraba caminando por un bosque que nunca en su vida había visto, oye la risa fuerte de una mujer, camina rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde escucho el sonido y se encuentra con que hay un gran río y una chica de cabellos castaños flotando en medio. La chica que flotaba en el agua, tenia un vestido blanco. Draco Malfoy se aproximó lo más que pudo, para poder ver quién era ella, pero no pudo ver bien por que ella estaba demasiado lejos, el rubio se quita la camisa la arroja al suelo y luego se tira al agua nada hasta dónde esta la muchacha y al situarse al lado de ella, la joven pega un grito. Malfoy se da cuenta de que es Hermione Granger.

_ ¡Sangre sucia, porque gritas, estas loca! _ réplica él furioso.

_ ¡No! No estoy loca, grite porque me asustaste, lárgate de aquí cabeza de chorlito.

_ Lárgate tú Granger.

Ella lo miró con mala cara y después trató de alejarse de él nadando hacia la orilla, pero Draco la agarro por la mano y la empujó hacia su cuerpo.

_¡Suéltame imbecil que rayos haces!

Draco observó detenidamente a Hermione a los ojos, luego posó su ojos grises en sus labios carnosos y pegó su boca a la de ella besándola con pasión, apretándola contra su cuerpo, Hermione no rechazó el beso ni el abrazó. El rubio deja de besar a la castaña y se sitúa en su cuello lo besa con dulzura haciendo que la chica gimiera.

_ Eres muy hermosa Hermione _ le dice al oído a la chica...

De repente Malfoy se despierta todo sudado y respirando agitada mente. Mueve su cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro tratando de borrar de su mente el tan raro sueño que tuvo.

_¡Qué demonios me pasa, porque soñé con esa maldita sangre sucia! _ murmuró enojado, se levantó de la cama encendió la luz y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, apagó la luz y salió de su habitación no deseaba dormirse de nuevo ya que no quería soñar con Hermione. Camino por el largo pasillo de la mansión, bajó por las escaleras y salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>Hola quiero agradecer a Dayanalissantos por haber agregado mi historia y haberme comentado, pero al ser tú la única usuaria que me añadió, quiere decir que al parecer a nadie mas le ha gustado, bueno espero recibir comentario de los que leen en el anonimato y espero que aunque sea un usuario mas me añada. Nos vemos.<p> 


	8. Capítulo ocho: Discusiones

Hola Noelitaah, vi que añadiste mi historia a tus favoritos espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y a los otros usuarios que leen o anónimos pues espero que también les guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una banca contemplando el cielo, cómo todo estaba lleno de oscuridad, se podían ver las estrellas y la luna, la cual estaba en menguante. Pensó: "Odio mi vida quisiera gozar de esa misma libertad, que tiene la estupida de la sangre sucia. Mi existencia es un montaje, soy un maldito títere que debe seguir las órdenes de su padre, no quiero seguir tontos mandatos, sólo deseo poder ser feliz". Después de pensar eso, una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, se llevó la mano hacia su rostro, para limpiarla.<p>

_ Debo de ser valiente, no puedo darme el lujo, de ser un cobarde _ murmuró Draco para si mismo.

De repente escucha el ruido de un vehículo llegar, oye cuando tiran las puertas, fija su mirada en la entrada de la mansión y observa que Ginny y Hermione entran.

_ Asquerosa sangre impura, ven aquí _ gritó Draco a la castaña, Hermione torció los ojos y caminó hasta donde estaba Malfoy, Ginevra la acompañó.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ preguntó la chica, Draco la examinó con mala cara y después fijó sus ojos grises en Ginny.

_ Wesley lárgate, hacer tus labores _ ordenó a la pelirroja, señalando con su dedo la entrada de la mansión.

_ Está bien, amo Draco, cómo usted mandé _ susurró Ginny y luego miró a Hermione y dijo:

_ Te veo luego compañera.

_ Okay Ginny, nos vemos, gracias por todo.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos:

_ Que quieres _ bramó la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

Draco se puso de pie y entrelazó sus brazos, sobre su pecho también:

_ Debería despedirte _ murmuró el rubio.

_ Yo no he hecho, nada malo, así que si me disculpas señorito Malfoy, me voy hacer mis quehaceres domésticos.

_ ¡De aquí, tú no te mueves, hasta que yo lo ordené! _ exclamó furioso Draco.

_ ¿Acaso, necesitas algo Malfoy? _ susurró la castaña, tensando la mandíbula.

_¡No! _ dijo él.

_ Pues entonces, me largo, no estoy para jueguitos tontos _ Draco la jaló con fuerza y la volteó.

_ ¡Quieres que te enseñe a obedecer Granger! _ murmuró con malicia Malfoy, Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa, pero no podía mostrarse cobarde ante ese idiota, él no la haría sentir basura.

_ A que quieres jugar, tonto hurón saltarín _ habló la castaña mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa, Draco entreabrió la boca de golpe y la soltó:

_¡Vaya, veo que te fueron con el chisme!

_¡Sí! _ contestó la chica _. Bueno, ahora sino tienes nada mas que decir, pues me voy y gracias por haberme empujado ayer, eres todo un caballero.

Draco se quedó sin argumentar nada, mirando como Hermione se alejaba y entraba a la Mansión.

_ Con que fui yo, el que le hice daño, ¡bueno, a mi que me importa eso! _ murmuró enojado el rubio platino, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Entró, subió las escalinatas y se situó al lado de la puerta de Hermione. Al rato la chica sale de la habitación con su uniforme.

_ ¡Detenté! _ ordenó Malfoy, Hermione se viró.

_ Acaso hoy me vas hacer la vida de cuadritos, igual que ayer Malfoy _ replicó enojada la castaña -. No tienes nada mejor que hacer, déjame tranquila.

_ Si no te gusta que te molesten, lárgate de mi casa _ Hermione apretó los puños.

_ Eres un..._ la chica se mordió la lengua.

_ Soy un que _ respondió Draco pegando su rostro al de ella.

_ Olvídalo no vale la pena discutir con alguien como tú _ susurró Hermione y luego dio una media vuelta para irse.

Draco le apretó con fuerza por el hombro, lo que hizo, que la chica se le escapará un quejido de dolor.

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! _ exclamó con furia la castaña dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz a Draco, la sangre comenzó a bajar de su nariz, hasta situarse en sus labios, el rubio se limpió la sangre con la mano y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Malfoy frunció el ceño, estaba indignado: "cómo está tonta sangre sucia se atrevió a golpearme", pensó.

Hermione bajó la mano.

_ Te odio Granger a mala hora viniste a vivir aquí, ojalá nunca hubieses nacido, asquerosa sangre inmunda, tus días en está mansión están contados _ bramó con ira el rubio.

_¡Me estás amenazando Malfoy, no te tengo miedo! _ exclamó la chica de manera desafiante.

_ Pronto lo tendrás _ dijo Draco, volteándose.

_Malfoy, tú de aquí no te vas _ dijo Hermione tomándolo de la camiseta, forzándolo a voltear.

_ Como que te estás tomando demasiada confianza. Recuerda que yo soy tú amo y tú simplemente eres una criada más.

_ El que se ha tomado mucha confianza es usted, desde que llegué a esta casa, lo único que tú haz hecho, ha sido mortificarme la vida _ murmuró la chica señalandolo con el dedo índice.

_ No me importa, contigo yo puedo hacer, lo que se me de, la regalada gana, eres mi sirvienta.

_ Eso no te da derecho a humillarme y faltarme el respeto _ susurró la castaña enojada.

_ Tú no eres nada, eres una insignificante criada que proviene de una familia de muggles, para mí no vales nada.

_ Me das lástima Malfoy, tienes podrida el alma eres un ser horrendo _ contestó ella.

_ Horrendo yo, ¡Ja, ja, ja! _ rió él _. La fea eres tú.

_ No sé, cómo le puedes gustar Astoria, eres un miserable tonto, creó que se fijó en ti, por tú dinero.

_ Por mi dinero, ¡Estás loca!, Soy uno de los chicos más a puestos del colegio _ dijo con orgullo Draco.

_ De nada te vale, tener supuestamente belleza exterior, si por dentro estas podrido, eres horrible.

_ ¡Mira tonta sangre sucia, yo...!

_ ¿Hermione que haces? _ preguntó Ginny _. Elisabeth te necesita en la cocina.

_ Ahora voy Ginny _ susurró la castaña.

_ Bien, apresúrate _ contestó la pelirroja, luego se marchó.

_ Bueno ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí _ dijo Hermione, empezando a caminar.

_ ¡Te crees mejor que yo! _ bramó Malfoy sujetándola por el brazo _. El que se marcha primero, soy yo.

Dijo Draco, dándo la media vuelta.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar observa a Elisabeth limpiando la alacena.

_ Buenos dias Elisabeth _ murmuró Hermione.

_ Al fin te dignas en aparecer niñita, ven aquí y continua limpiando esto _ ordenó la mujer.


	9. Capítulo nueve: ¡Maldita Granger!

Hola bueno le quiero dar la bienvenida a mi fic a anto20142000, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Bueno y a las otras dos chicas que me tienen en sus favoritos, también espero que el capítulo les guste. Espero que los demás usuarios que estén leyendo les agrade la historia y me añadan a sus favoritos o me sigan también. Nos vemos.

...

* * *

><p>_¡Maldita Granger! _ bramó Malfoy, tirando de mala gana la puerta de su recámara. El chico estaba exasperado, le daba cólera que aquella simple muchachita produjera en él, un efecto extraño. De ...pequeñez. La ira invadía su mente, no lo dejaba pensar. El rubio apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos, caminó hacia el espejo y observó detenidamente su reflejo en el cristal. Soltó un leve suspiro, agradecido de ver que su nariz al menos no necesitaría de un hechizo para arreglarse. La sangre había parado.<p>

Draco Malfoy, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Profirió un pequeño bostezo y luego se recostó.

...

Hermione había terminado de limpiar la alacena, se puso de pie, se dirigió al fregadero, virtio mucho jabón líquido en sus manos y luego enjuagó con agua el jabón.

_ Elisabeth, ya he concluido _ murmuró la castaña a la mujer.

_ Bien_ contestó la dama _. Ve y limpia los pasillos de la Mansión.

_ Claro _ dijo Hermione, saliendo de la cocina.

...

El día transcurrió rápidamente, ya era de noche, la castaña se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a su cuarto, se sienta en la cama, se quita los zapatos y comienza a masajear sus pies.

_ Bueno es hora de darse un baño _ susurró la chica comenzando a desvestirse, cuando de repente escucha que alguien abre la puerta de su recámara, Hermione se vuelve a poner su vestido de sirvienta asustada.

_ Vaya, no te ves tan mal _ dijo Draco sonriendo.

_ Maldito pervertido, sal de mi habitación, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar _ gritó la castaña furiosa.

_Tú, a mí no me dices que hacer Granger_ decía Draco con autoridad _ no me digas, si tengo que llamar o no a la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación, estás en mi casa, así que hago, lo que me de la gana _ finalizó él con voz burlona.

_ ¡No me digas! _ susurró Hermione en tono burlón también _. Acaso también, entras a ver, a Elisabeth, Ginny, tú madre, padre y hasta a los elfos domésticos que asco.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

_¡No! _ bramó enojado _. Es la primera vez que hago esto_ confesó el chico, Hermione se quedó pensativa. "Es la primera vez, que hace eso, vaya al parecer el pobrecito, se está volviendo loco".

_ ¡Bueno, si me disculpas, quiero asearme, lárgate de mi recámara! _ le ordenó la chica empujándolo, pero el era más fuerte que ella, se zafó y se sentó en la cama de la chica.

_ Sangre sucia, te advertí que te iba hacer la vida imposible _ le recordaba Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola.

_ ¿Cual es tú tonto plan, quedarte en mi alcoba y dormir conmigo? _ replicó la chica.

_ No es mala idea, no había pensado en eso _ susurró el rubio.

_¿Qué?_ contestó horrorizada la castaña, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_ Lo que oíste, te tomaré la palabra, que mejor forma de mortificarte la vida _ dijo Malfoy _. Me quedaré a dormir aquí de esa forma, te arrepentirás mil y un veces, por haber deseado, venir a vivir aquí.

_ ¡Estás loco Malfoy! _bramó Hermione _. Lárgate de mi cuarto, ahora o le diré a tus padres.

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja!_ rió Draco, perversa mente _. ¡Qué demonios les vas a decir sangre sucia! No me hagas reír.

_ Les diré que su tonto hijo, se encuentra en mi recámara y que quiere dormir conmigo.

_ Tú crees, que te van a creer_ susurró Draco recostándose en la cama _. Mira tonta, nada de lo que digas, te va ayudar, tú eres nuestra criada y yo soy su hijo, a quién crees tú, que le van a creer.

"Es cierto", pensó Hermione.

_ Pues haz, lo que se te venga en gana, me voy a dormir a otra parte _ anunció la chica caminando hacia la puerta. Malfoy lanzó un hechizó, con su varita mágica que la hizo retroceder y quedar paralizada.

_ Maldi..._ Hermione no pudo terminar de decir la palabra, por que el rubio selló sus labios con un conjuro. Hermione estaba muy asustada se encontraba inmovilizada y no podía hablar.  
>Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta dónde estaba la castaña, la examinó detenidamente, luego alargó la mano para acariciar el cabello de la castaña. Hermione tragó saliva:"Qué rayos quería el chico, matarla o peor aún abusar de ella.<p>

_ Me tienes miedo verdad _ susurró Draco en su oído _ ¡Ah! Ahora no dices nada verdad _ exclamó tomando el mentón de Hermione. La castaña sintió deseos de llorar, respiró profundamente tratando de contenerse las ganas que sentía, pero no pudo, las gotas transparentes y saladas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Draco, sintió un poco de lástima por la chica, limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas y luego susurró:

_ No llores no voy a.._ qué, no le puedo decir, que no le voy hacer daño, es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Draco entonces quitó el hechizo.

_ Hay Granger que aburrida eres _ dijo el chico, riendo _ Mejor me largo de aquí.

Después de escupir esas palabras el rubio se marchó, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y la tiró de golpe, se sentó en el frío suelo y continuó llorando.


	10. Capítulo diez: Lárgate

Hola Akemix bienvenida a mi fic, vi que lo estas siguiendo espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tú agrado y a los otros usuarios que leen o son anónimos también espero que les agrade.

* * *

><p>Ya era finales del mes, hoy era el día de la tan esperada fiesta que se estaría realizando a la pareja de novios Draco y Astoria. Los sirvientes se encontraban organizando, cada mínimo detalle de la mansión tratando de dejar el lugar lo mas perfecto y presentable posible. Draco había dejado en paz a Hermione, la última ves que la había molestado, fue cuando entró a su habitación sin avisar. Pero el chico se traía algo entre manos.<p>

La noche cayó los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la Mansión. Hermione se encontraba con una bandeja sirviendo bebidas. En menos de una hora el lugar quedó abarrotado de gente.

_ ¡Granger ven aquí y tráeme otra bebida de esas! _ bramó Draco, Hermione caminó apresuradamente hacia el rubio y le dio una copa. Draco estaba demasiado ebrio.

_ Mi amor no deberías beber tanto _ le dijo Astoria a Malfoy, el rubio platino tomó a su novia fuertemente por la cintura y dijo:

_ Tú a mí no me dices que hacer _ luego la besó con rudeza en los labios, Hermione torció los ojos.

_ Draco basta _ murmuró Astoria empujándolo, luego abofeteó con fuerza a su novio _¡Te dije basta! _ gritó la chica enojada, Malfoy llevó su mano a la cara, miró con furia Astoria, todos los invitados se les quedaron viendo, Malfoy apretó los puños y salió de allí casi corriendo.

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí? _ preguntó Narcissa.

_ Draco está borracho y me besó a la fuerza _ bramó Astoria.

_ Hermione ve al cuarto de mi hijo, dile que vuelva a la fiesta y le pida disculpas a su prometida _ Hermione asintió dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto del rubio platino. Llegó hasta la puerta, la tocó dos veces y dijo:

_ Malfoy abre la puerta tú madre dijo que debes volver a la actividad.

_ ¡Lárgate! _ gritó él.

_ De aquí no me muevo, hasta que tú no abras.

_ Pues te quedarás hay para siempre, por qué no pienso abrirte _ replicó el chico.

Hermione se dio por vencida bajó de nuevo y le anunció a Narcissa que su hijo no deseaba bajar.

_ Tonta, busca la llave de la habitación de Draco, abre la puerta y aunque sea a rastras, lo traes aquí de nuevo_ La chica rebuscó la llave y subió de nuevo. Caminó hasta la puerta de Malfoy y le dijo:

_ Joven, ya que usted no quiere abrir, he traído la llave de su recámara.

_ Por tú bien, te recomiendo que te largues por que si llegas a entrar, me las voy a desquitar contigo.

Hermione ignoró lo que dijo él y entró. Draco pegó un brinco de la cama y se acercó a la chica.

_¡ Me tienes harto Granger!

_ Pues ya somos dos, porqué tú también me tienes cansada de tus idioteces.

_ Te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, lárgate de mi cuarto _ bramó enojado el rubio platino.

_ Yo de aquí no me muevo _ contestó ella.

Él se acercó un poco mas a ella y dijo:

_ Lárgate porqué si no lo haces ...

_ Ahora vas a empezar a amenazarme _ murmuró ella acercándose mucho mas a él interrumpiéndolo.

Hubieran continuado con su discusión, que no tiraba para ningún lado, si no hubiese sido, por que Malfoy se dio cuenta del hecho de que él y la castaña se encontraban demasiada cercanos. Draco observó los labios de Hermione, sintió deseos de besarlos. La castaña al intuir hacia dónde, se estaba dirigiendo la situación dio un paso hacia atrás. Malfoy sonrió y dijo:

_ ¡Cobarde!

_ Yo no soy una cobarde, acaso tú piensas que estoy loca, niñito engreído. Tú no me gustas, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú.

_ Tú tampoco me gustas, sangre sucia.

_ No te gusto, si claro eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, al parecer padeces de bipolaridad, ya que en un momento me discutes y de repente te pones raro queriendo plantar tu asquerosa boca en mis labios _ inquirió la chica empujándolo levemente con la mano, Draco agarró con fuerza su brazo y dijo:

_ Hasta hoy, llegó tu estancia en mi casa _ la jaló por el brazo la sacó de su habitación y se situó al lado de las escalinatas. "Ahora vas ha saber quién soy yo niñita", pensó Malfoy.

_¡Hermione que haces suéltame! _ comenzó a gritar el rubio, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

_ Q-que d-demonios haces M-Malfoy _ tartamudeó asustada la castaña.

_Acaso no es obvio Granger _ susurró él en su oído y después se comenzó a reír con malicia.

_ ¡Maldita sirvienta suéltame! _ bramaba el chico.

_ ¡Cállate! _ dijo Hermione tratando de zafarse de su agarré, Malfoy vio que su padre subía por las escaleras.

_ ¡Suéltame asquerosa sangre sucia! _ dijo Draco, empujado a Hermione para hacerle creer a su padre que ella lo estaba sujetándo _ ¡Qué me sueltes estúpida criada!

_ ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!_ gritó Lucius.


End file.
